1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a covering element for the interior of a vehicle, which particularly is an aircraft, such as an airplane.
2. Description of the Background Art
Above the seat rows in airplanes and travel busses, supply channels for fresh air extend wherein diverse functional units such as reading lights, operational elements for calling the aircraft personnel or oxygen masks, as well as oxygen sources are accommodated. Towards the vehicle interior, these supply channels are covered by covering elements. In this connection, it always happens that covering elements of different widths have to be used.
Moreover, it applies to airplanes that the supply channel at the front and back ends of the cabin, respectively, extends in a bent or arcuate shape due to the tapering of airplane fuselage sections. Then, specifically adapted covering elements are used in the region of the bend. For this purpose, the industry offers covering element sets of which individual covering elements can be used depending on the installation situation, whereas the remaining elements of the set are waste.